


To the Depths of the Void, and Back

by shinyhill



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5070550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyhill/pseuds/shinyhill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I promised Rabid_Tanuki a drabble in return for the gorgeous art they did for me - so here it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the Depths of the Void, and Back

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the time I ran headlong into a door in my dark bedroom. Was sent flying to the floor, but luckily didn't break my nose!
> 
> If you like my writing, please feel free to bribe me for more by donating towards a cup of coffee! https://ko-fi.com/A20836M (also please feel free to request anything at my tumblr - shinyhill.tumblr.com!

" He was determined to go to the depth of the Void with Anders. XD His name is Cyrus. He is mostly diplomatic and is friends with everyone."

 

 

Cyrus Hawke opened the door to his estate and walked in. It was surprisingly dark, and he wondered if Bodhan, Sandal and Orana were already in bed. If so, the mabari would be curled up asleep next to Sandal – those two got along like a house on fire.

Bodhan normally left at least one light on, but tonight there was nothing. The house was silent, dark, and Hawke felt the absence of his family like a weight in his chest. With Carver dead some years now, and Bethany locked away in the Gallows, the place had been lonely enough with Leandra arouned…and now she was gone too. Taken from him violently and suddenly, just like Carver.

Hawke sighed as he trudged up the stairs. Today had been busy, dealing with nobles – not his favourite choice. If he’d been able to choose his own adventure today it would have involved a lot less toadying and a lot more time with his lover. Anders, he tasted the word on his tongue. He still remembered that day years ago, when they had met for the first time. Anders hadn’t been what he expected from a Grey Warden – the title brought to mind aging men with beards for some reason, bitter people with nothing more on their minds than Darkspawn and different ways to kill them.

Instead he had found a healer. A gorgeous blonde with just the shadow of a beard on his pale cheeks. A man who cared deeply for all those around him, and would do anything to protect those that he considered his responsibility. Hawke had been smitten from the start, and still asked the Maker every day if he was sure about trusting Hawke with such a perfect person to love.

Anders had been so afraid at first, afraid to love, afraid to share who he was, afraid of Hawke and letting him get close. Only time had healed that, and Hawke pulled off his boots and clothes and ran water into the deep bathtub as he mulled over those three years of coaxing Anders towards him like a shy kitten. He chuckled as he lowered himself into the water. Anders would probably like that, being compared to a kitten.

For such a tall man, Anders had a way of making himself small in Hawke’s arms. He would lean his head forward, just so, letting his forehead rest against Hawke’s shoulder. His hair was always getting loose and tickling Hawke’s cheeks, and he’d developed a definite habit of blowing hair sideways out of his mouth when they hugged. Anders said it tickled his ear. It also made him make those little sweet noises that Hawke loved to hear from him, so it wasn’t a habit that Hawke planned to change anytime soon.

He washed and got out of the tub, stiffening as he heard a noise from his bedroom. Was someone here? Had someone been here all the time while he’d been lazing in the tub? Cyrus crept forward, silently collecting his daggers from where he’d dropped them when he stripped off his clothes. The dark house was silent around him again, and he strained his ears for the sound that he’d heard.

There it was again. A rustling sound. Definitely coming from his bedroom. He snuck forward, ear to the door. Nothing. Whatever it was had gone quiet again. There was the tiniest hint of light leaking out from under the door, and Hawke levered the door open gently with his knee, keeping his hands free to fight.

He leapt forward, daggers held ready at his sides. The door slammed back against the wall, and as promptly flew back into his face. “Shit!” Hawke fell to the floor, dropping one of his daggers in favour of clutching his nose. Taken out by his own door – Varric was NEVER going to hear about this one. Never. He realised that there was scrabbling and yelling from his bed, and struck out blindly, trying to find the dagger he’d dropped.

Suddenly a bright light filled the room, along with a fierce yell. “I’ll show you why mages are feared!” It was Anders, sitting on his bed with just a linen sleep shirt on, hair frazzled and messy around his face, eyes blinking in the bright mage-light he’d cast. Hawke couldn’t help it, he began to laugh and couldn’t stop, even though blood from his broken nose was pouring into his mouth.

Anders gaped at him for a minute, before rushing forward and helping him up. Hawke was still naked, armed with one dagger, the other lost on the floor. Blood ran down his face, and the door was slyly swinging backwards and forwards as though pleased with itself. His laughter choked off into giggles, interspersed with groans as Anders dragged him over to the bed.

The familiar blue healing light surrounded Anders’ hands as he healed Hawke’s nose. There was a tiny, cute frown of concentration creasing his brow, and Hawke couldn’t resist leaning up to kiss him.

“Ew, blood!” Anders exclaimed, grabbing up Hawke’s discarded towel to wipe haphazardly at his bloody face. Chucking the towel aside, Anders leaned in to give him a proper kiss, trailing a finger along the tattoos that rose above Cyrus’ eyes. “You crazy rogue, Hawke. I gave your servants the night off so we could spend time together, and we nearly kill each other. What am I going to do with you?” Anders voice was fond, golden eyes full of laughter.

“Well, I’ll only ever ask a door to break my nose again if you’re going to be there to patch me up,” Hawke laughed, and Anders laughed with him. It loosened the knot in Hawke’s chest to see Anders let himself go. To laugh openly, head thrown back and unafraid. He held tight to his lover, holding him against his chest until they both calmed.

“You know I’d follow you to the void and back, Anders,” Hawke said into the silence. Anders just squeezed him tighter, and Hawke blew a strand of hair out of his face…again.


End file.
